


Son of Devil

by MemoyC



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU
Genre: M/M, son/father incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoyC/pseuds/MemoyC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>关于他的父亲，达米安韦恩有个计划。而蝙蝠侠的儿子，想做什么都会达成。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son of Devil

**Author's Note:**

> 子父warning！非战斗人员请速速撤退哟

达米安韦恩注视着他面前的监视器。画面里是韦恩大宅的主卧，镜头对准大床，清晰度足够，拉伸远近功能良好。唯一不足是取景区左边有被阿福很喜欢的那个花瓶挡住一些，不过达米安认为这是为了隐蔽性做出的可容忍不足。  
他好久没再在他父亲房间里装过这个，这一个布鲁斯还没发现，当然马上会的。  
三十秒后他的父亲进入了画面。哦是的，在每天的这时候他总是这样疲惫不堪，穿着那件受他青睐的黑色睡袍，从不会擦干自己再将自己摔上管家辛苦铺好的床铺。达米安看着他的父亲伸展他疼痛沉重的四肢揉乱被子，像个小孩似得那样抓着枕头，然后将自己蜷缩起来寻找安心的入睡姿势。

画面就这样静止了将近十五分钟，无论镜头内外。

然后达米安韦恩眯起了眼睛。如果是蝙蝠侠看到他此刻的罗宾，会绷起神经预警，而阿福则会说达米安小少爷心情不错。他在他父亲的晚餐里加了一点小东西。让它们的发作时间与效果能够达到预期花了达米安将近三个礼拜的“课余时间”。他摁下按键，拉近，看着他父亲收紧手指与长腿，想起六年前：当他第N次挑战在他父亲房间装摄像头的成功时长记录时，他打开终端，看到父亲和另一个男人在床上拥抱亲吻。  
超人。当然，还TM（重音）能（重音）有谁呢。

在六年前、十岁的达米安的想象里也曾不止一次的出现过他父亲情难自制时的模样。  
他父亲是一个非常有魅力的男人。报纸头条不是他白日身着西装的笑，就是在夜晚化身恶魔的掠影。达米安自认见过他很多种表情，很多种态度，很多种身份，有些经意有些不然——但从未有一种是那天晚上他父亲对那个外星人所露出的情态；他嘴角的弧度，头颅扬起与肌肉起伏的方式，战士的身躯变得火热柔软，亲吻迎合，摇摆撞击——那是达米安韦恩从未见过的父亲，倔强又热情，脆弱而强硬。他不得不承认所看到的超过了曾经一切的妄想和猜测。当他父亲最后仰起头发出无声的尖叫，屏幕外的达米安韦恩感到一股从未有过的感觉自上而下、冲刷遍他每一根神经末梢。

那是欲望。不管是不是通常这词儿所代表的意思。  
他不能容忍自己无法拥有全部的父亲。

现在，达米安像只狼那样看着监视器里在床上的人，站了起来。画面中的布鲁斯皱着眉头，表情隐忍痛苦而带着性欲焚身之人惯有的焦躁不安和被下了药的人的茫然。他注视着，第十四分钟，年轻人关掉了显示器，第十八分钟，他站在了那扇房门前，然后是的，就像他反复计划、计算、完善的那样，他用得到的钥匙打开了房门，听着他父亲变得粗重的喘息，步入了这间充满这男人味道的卧室。

最少有三秒钟，达米安韦恩（引以为豪）的大脑一片空白。  
他不知道自己发出了多少声音才走到床边，也不知道自己究竟该先干什么——哪怕他之前在脑子里预演了多少遍。他大概就那样站在那里看着他亲爱的父亲在床上挣扎，看着他所研制出的药灼烧他的身体，让他像条渴水的鱼那样张开嘴唇、徒劳汲取空气中的水分；他看着那双平日严肃锐利的蓝眼睛变得氤氲涣散，看着地板上微弱的月光漫反射将这男人成熟强壮的身体曲线勾勒成型，因为汗水而淡淡发光，起伏扭动。  
在心跳快出稳定值零点二五倍时，达米安韦恩的理智重新上线。  
他俯下身去握住了他父亲虐待枕头的那只手的手腕。另一个人猛然紧绷，在掌下的肌肉群绷紧、即将发动攻击时，达米安张开嘴以平稳而略带担忧的口吻叫道：“父亲。”  
熟悉的声音让锋利在那张脸上慢慢褪去，但布鲁斯依旧焦躁不安，几乎无措。  
“Damian？”那男人皱着眉头眨动眼睛，每一个音节都带着沉重灼热的吐息，仍旧控制着他自己。他挥动他握着他的手臂说：“离开，叫——叫Alfred来。”  
“不，父亲。Alfred已经睡了，你不该打扰老人休息。”达米安放轻声音，挪动手指摩挲着对方强劲的手腕筋脉，沿着它们下滑，略过肩膀、脖颈，抚摸上他父亲的脸——那里发烫而潮湿：“我在这里帮你。你需要帮助，父亲。”  
布鲁斯因为这触碰而抖了一下。他的嘴唇张开，有那么一刹那达米安以为那条舌头就要顺从欲望伸出来舔上他的掌心，湿热的呼吸喷在他手腕上，引起细小的麻痒上爬。年轻人定了定神，继续按照计划，就着姿势，压上了他父亲的床，跪在对方的右腿两侧。  
“Damian，Alfred……叫他……Alf……”  
他父亲的意识显然开始模糊了。他与那丝绸被子纠缠在一起，就像那就是能够阻止他时空的最后稻草，他自我束缚自我囚困，最后与被子简直难解难分。这意料之外的阻挠使得达米安“抚摸揉捏父亲的胸与腰腹”任务看起来难以顺利实现。布鲁斯呢喃着听不清的话在他高热的泥潭里痛苦挣扎，他的性器勃起，就在达米安身前极近的地方。后者看着那处微微被濡湿的雄伟顶起，突然摸上了上去。  
“呜！”  
布鲁斯在他身下整个颤动了一下，牙齿研磨发出哭泣似的尖促声音。达米安不情愿但不可避免的回想起对方因为超人的抽插而拉长脖颈、哭泣呻吟时的画面。这让他毫不留情、突兀地握住那阴茎开始搓动起来，动作迅速而几乎凶狠，隔着丝绸被子撸动他父亲的痛苦与欢愉之源，注视他因为他的动作而呻吟扭动，由试图躲闪到逐渐挺腰磨蹭。布鲁斯的手指如同在海中沉浮那样几度攀抓上他，似要阻止、又像催促，却都最终无力的绵软下去，如此反复，直至射出来。  
蝙蝠侠的脑子终于成了一团浆糊。就像他儿子计算与期望的那样，那些晚餐里的额外东西让射出一次后的欲望更加不耐；他需要，想要，被啃咬，每一个毛孔都张开着、尖叫着需要什么来抚平、填满。  
处在上位的年轻人拉开因为方才动作而展开了一些的被子，当那层丝绸离开黏腻的双腿之间时，布鲁斯发出的呻吟让另一个人的心跳又再次飙升。达米安混乱地想着这时他该亲吻他足够饥渴的父亲了，去吞吃那双总是严肃抿紧的嘴唇，用舌头顶开他的牙齿，吮吸方才见过的那条鲜红湿润的舌头；他应该按照计划来的，他完美的计划将有更大的可能让他赢得这次冒险和赌博；但他再不能抵抗——他只能顺从着他自主移动起来的手，带着震耳欲聋的心跳声，分开他父亲修长强壮的大腿，沾抹他父亲的精液，将手指探入那个地方。  
被扩张的感觉就像一道闪电劈入布鲁斯的意识。半分是强烈到头皮发麻的快感，半分时恍然惊醒。  
他有一瞬间清明的眼睛看清了他身上的人是谁，他的理智因此而拼命的喊叫着要停止，却又立刻被涌上来的灼热欲望吞没。那手指在他敏感的后穴里探寻，陌生的，无论是方法还是大小。布鲁斯挣扎着扣住对方的肩膀、收紧喉头，张嘴却还是先发出了呻吟：“啊……！”他咬住嘴唇和牙齿，然后再尝试，“Damian——？”

他身体里的动作停住了。  
“是我，父亲。”然后那手指找到了他的前列腺，狠狠一按。

瞬间一股巨大的快感和羞耻感同时冲击了布鲁斯，让他剧烈弹起身体喊叫出声。他再也管不住他的嘴，甚至是他的手臂、腿脚，无论他身体的哪一寸，都开始脱离他的意识，尖叫着想要更多的刺激，更多的，更多的——无论是疼痛还是欢愉，只要能将这一切尖锐的灼热推上顶峰。也许有那么一秒他知道了所有的一切，但现在不再了。  
达米安抽出手指，而解放出自己的性器时他几乎要为一股挫败感而哭出来——他还会长更大的！然后他愤怒的把跟氪星人有关的任何讯息都摒除出脑海，看向他的父亲，看向因为他而饱受折磨的父亲，看向这个他爱着又不知道究竟是怎样爱着的人，看向他这一刻终于向他展露出的所有不曾见过的私密的一切，看向他湿润蓝眼睛里自己的倒影——还不够强大、成熟的达米安韦恩。

他抬起对方、挺身将自己送了进去。顶入他亲生父亲的身体。

两个韦恩同时发出不同的呻吟来。那强烈的、庞大的感觉几乎击倒年轻的韦恩、使他坍塌在他父亲的身体上，而布鲁斯因为被插入后再无动作而发出呜咽，他像个即将溺水的人那样抓握上达米安的肩膀，力道大得让后者几乎龇牙。布鲁斯轻微挪动起腰臀来缓解被刺激后更加疯狂的欲望，而天知道只是这样就已经拼尽了他全部的忍耐力，等——上帝啊——等他的儿子终于抽动起来的第一下，他就感觉自己最后能够拿来维持自己的东西被撞击成了碎片。达米安显然在找他的前列腺。这并不容易，估计至少比那年轻人想象得要难一些。他应该制止他，因为这场荒唐的胡闹而认真责骂他，他应该——但事实上在强烈的本能欲求下他根本没法思考。布鲁斯不知道究竟过了多久，在他感觉那也和一个世纪般的漫长并无区别了，他身体深处那一点再次被顶到，喷涌的快感瞬间让他仰头叫了出来。  
接下来的事情就是反复的顶弄、撞击、摇摆、吸吮，生理性的本能代替了他们的思考。黏腻的水声、肉体拍击声和沉重交叠的喘息呻吟充斥整个房间。达米安抬高他父亲的腰臀，将他的腿拉高，架到肩膀上操他。这动作带给他还并不足够强壮的身体沉重的负担，过多消耗他的体力，没多久达米安便不得不放弃这个姿势，回到最初的样子。  
“…………父亲……”他深深的顶进对方深处，禁不住呢喃。

事后达米安猜想，他当时的表情一定逊毙了，像个无力的、可恶的、离经叛道的、需要被可怜的小鬼。  
因为布鲁斯竟然看着他，艰难的挤出一个安抚似的表情来。而他就这么哭了出来，真是太丢脸。幸好最后高潮时他还记得攥住父亲不让他射，僵持了好久，终于也让对方哭泣出声，没算太惨。

平手。  
达米安看着那段即便他不销毁、也绝对无法再存活过明日的录像文件想着，像他十岁时那样撇着嘴按下了删除键。布鲁斯显然在性事过程中就明白了他的小把戏，明天估计会不那么好过。但达米安不认为那会对他造成什么真正麻烦。他父亲在感情方面就是个十足的笨蛋。

总有一天他会赢的。  
总有一天，他会成长为比他父亲、比超人，都更伟大的人。  
在此之前，他都有的是机会。

 

fin.


End file.
